


Nene

by azulabay



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Big Brother Ash Ketchum, Family, Gen, Homesick, Hurt/Comfort, Nicknames, Pokemon Impressions, sorry lei was not the first, theyre all a family!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azulabay/pseuds/azulabay
Summary: Bonnie sure acts a lot like her Dedenne.
Relationships: Citron | Clemont & Eureka | Bonnie, Eureka | Bonnie & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Eureka | Bonnie & Serena
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	Nene

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, i know i've got chapters of other stuff to post, but i had to share this hc with yall. if you look at my page, its really obvious i love the xy gang, so its gonna be another one of those fics, this time with the spolight on Bonnie. a little different, but i hope you'll enjoy it!

“Hey! Bonnie! Come on!” The girl jumped back from the river, looking up to her friends on the hill. 

“Coming!” she answered, turning to her Dedenne. “Okay, we gotta go now, so shake off and hurry up!” She stood up and grabbed her bag, throwing it over shoulder. She ran up the steep hill, hating the fact it made her legs sore. It meant she was going to have to walk with sore legs until they got to the next town. And it was always the worse the day after.

But she made it up the hill with a bit of effort, and there were her friends. 

“This is a first,” her brother said.

She didn’t follow. “What do you mean?”

“Well, I got here before you, didn’t I?” 

“Clemont!” He didn’t answer but turned around and started leading the group on their way. The rest of them followed behind and Dedenne found his spot on Bonnie’s shoulder.

Serena gave her a once-over. “You’re still wet.”

“Oh, really?” She hadn’t noticed, but then she felt a damp spot on her shoulder. “Dedenne! You are too!” She giggled. 

Bonnie gently picked him up and placed him on the ground. “And...shake!” They both shook off the river water, the rest of their crew stopping as well.

Serena laughed. “All better?” She reached out her hand.

Bonnie took it and smiled. “All better.” 

Dedenne climbed up her leg and disappeared into her bag. 

“You know, Bonnie,” Ash said, walking backwards now to face her. “You and Dedenne are great partners, since you guys already act like each other.” Bonnie tilted her head. She didn’t get that.

“I don’t act like Dedenne. I act like...me.”

“Here, it’s like…” Ash thought for a second. “Like right now. You and Dedenne both shook off together.” 

“But we were just both wet. I don’t get it.”

“Well, that’s just one example,” Serena offered. She tapped her chin. “Oh, I know! How about when Dedenne uses nuzzle? You do it to each other, but you learned how to do it from him.”

“I guess that makes sense...” Bonnie said, because it did...somehow. She looked down to her snoozing partner, tuckered out from playing in the river. 

“Bonnie?” She snapped ahead of her, finding that Ash was who had called her name. “Do you not want to be like him?” he asked, stopping and squatting down in front of her.

Bonnie looked at Ash. He and Pikachu had been partners for a while, right? But Ash had said that after they had been in that accident, they were best friends. She and Dedenne were close, after all, they did everything together. But it didn’t feel like they were true partners. Bonnie didn’t know what to do all the time for Dedenne. Sometimes it was like they couldn't even understand each other. Did you have to be ten years old to get to feel like that?

She thought about Dedenne and her sore legs and the way the wind made her still wet skin cold. She thought about how she had gotten accidentally electrocuted playing with Dedenne in the water and how she was barely a trainer at all, so how could she be a good partner? She let go of Serena’s hand and grabbed at her dress to bury herself in it. “I wanna go home…” she cried. 

She felt Serena kneel down onto the path and wrap her arms around her. Serena ran her arm up and down her back as she continued to sob. 

“Bonnie…” a softer voice said from behind, almost pleading. Clemont. 

Bonnie tried to breath in deep, like he had taught her to, and wiped at her eyes. She pulled away from Serena’s grasp and turned to Clemont. “Big...brother,” she tried.

He scooted closer, eyes wide. “Yeah?”

“Can you get me my sweater please?” He blinked.

“O-of course,” he answered as he took off his bag and started digging through it. 

Bonnie sniffled some more, watching as her brother fished her sweatshirt out of his backpack. She took it from him slowly and passed it back to Serena to hold while she took off her bag. Dedenne woke up from being jostled but went back to sleep when Clemont was holding the satchel.

Bonnie took the sweatshirt back from Serena and put it on, the logo of her brother’s gym the closest thing she was going to get to home for a while. She wiped her eyes one more time and grabbed her bag. 

“Okay now. I’m ready,” she said, patting Dedenne’s head as he slept. Her friends stood back up, but this time Clemont held out his hand. She took it and walked with him.

“I’m sorry, Bonnie. I didn’t mean to make you upset,” Ash said from beside her. “I know how it feels to be homesick.”

“Really?” she asked in a tiny voice. “But you’ve been travelling for forever.”

He chuckled, Pikachu looking amused on his shoulder. “That’s true, but on my first journey, I wasn’t nearly as strong as I am now. It took awhile to get where me and Pikachu are today. That doesn’t mean it was easy now, missin’ home. But it’s more about...missin’ my mama, my friend Gary, and all my other pokémon than missin’ my mama’s house, you know?”

It took a few seconds, but Bonnie nodded. She didn’t wish she had just stayed home instead of going on a journey with her friends, but she still missed her dad and all the pokémon at the gym. 

“But you’re really lucky Bonnie,” Ash said.

She sighed. If only Ash made sense once in a while. “How come?”

“Because you get to travel with your family.”

She flicked her eyes to Clemont.

“That means you got a little bit of home with you wherever you go.”

She turned her eyes down on the path below, watching all the rocks jut out from the dirt. She let go of Clemont’s hand and wrapped her arms around his one.

“Bonnie? You’ll be a great trainer.”

She met Ash’s eyes. “When I said how you and Dedenne are the same, I just mean that you guys are always in sync. Whether you become a battler, or a performer, or something else, you and your partner need to have a strong bond. And you guys are already close!”

She giggled at that. Not that Ash was joking, but he was getting wild like he was talking about his own gym battle. He had his big smile on his face as he made his point. It was like he believed every word. And he did.

“See? There you go again,” he told her.    
  
She tilted her head. “Huh?” 

“You laughed like Dedenne too! I guess we’ll just have to call you Dedenne now, since you’re practically a pokémon.”

“No!” she said between laughs. “No, no, no...!”

“Not Dedenne? Hmm...” He tapped his chin in thought. “Okay then, how ‘bout ‘Nene’?”

Bonnie calmed herself down. Nene? “I...like that. Nene,” she said it for herself. “Yeah. Nene.”

“Great!” Ash smiled and ruffled her hair. “Hey, Nene, wanna play pokémon Impressions when we stop tonight?”

“Yeah!” 

* * *

They set up camp later that night and played pokémon impressions around the fire. Clemont wasn’t getting the hang of it, but Bonnie was thoroughly impressed by Pikachu’s abilities. She wondered if Dedenne could learn to do that, too. But she also realized, sitting next to her brother and almost brother and sister, that there wasn’t a need to feel homesick. She already had her partner and family right here.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, let me know what yall think & have a great day!


End file.
